tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
Jack *'Number': 11 Jack is a friendly and enthusiastic front loader. Bio When Jack first arrived on Sodor, he worked with the Pack to clear room for railway lines. Jack did well with Alfie - that is, until he tried to take some stone up a ledge but lost balance and tipped over. Jack learned his lesson, and redeemed himself by holding up a collapsing bridge until Thomas had passed over, at the cost of damaging his arms. Jack has since become part of the Pack. He, along with the rest of the Pack, helped with the restoration of Great Waterton and worked with Alfie to construct a bandstand there. Jack also helped with the restoration of Ulfstead Castle and later saved Stephen and Thomas after the tracks they were on collapsed. A magazine fact file states that he now works at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Persona Jack was like a toddler at first, who was still learning about the world and how to stay out of trouble. He is brave and will not take any hassle, as seen when he stood up to Max when the latter was bullying him and Alfie. Basis It is unclear what type of vehicle Jack is based on, but he resembles a Nuffield tractor with an added front loader. Livery Jack is painted red-orange with the top half of his cab and his wheels painted cream. He has the number 11 painted in white on his sides. From King of the Railway onwards, the top half of his cab is painted grey, his back wheels are painted grey and his front wheels are painted red. Appearances Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK; King of the Railway onwards) * David Menkin (US; King of the Railway onwards) * Tim Kreuer (Germany; King of the Railway onwards) * Naomi Shindō (Japan; sixth season only) * Hideki Nakanishi (Japan; The Great Discovery only) * Keiko Nemoto (Japan; King of the Railway onwards) * Artur Pontek (Poland) * Scott Maurstad (Norway; King of the Railway onwards) Trivia * In some promotional sketches of the Pack, Jack is seen with a backhoe arm and bucket. According to a SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, the arm was built, but was too problematic as it was hard to store all of the radio gear inside the model. An interview with Phil Fehrle gives a very different reason: "...if a story required Jack to be digging (using his back-hoe) and interacting with another character working at the same time, his face would be facing away from the action. For story purposes, it was important to feature the faces as much as possible; thus, the back-hoe was removed." * In King of the Railway, Jack's face changed from round to rectangular. His body also changed from cylindrical to a round-cornered long block shape. Quotes :"Spot on, Jack! You'd make a mother proud!" :"And a tank engine grateful!" - Miss Jenny and Thomas, A Friend in Need, sixth season : "This is a job for Jack!" - Jack, King of the Railway Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reintroduced 2013) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (reintroduced 2013) * TrackMaster (motorised and un-motorised) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) Gallery File:Jack.jpg File:JackJumpsIn7.jpg File:AFriendinNeed4.png File:AFriendinNeed29.png File:Kelly'sWindyDay13.png File:JackOwnsUp55.png File:Percy'sScaryTale21.png File:Mud,GloriousMud13.png|Jack and Isobella File:TheGreatDiscovery74.png File:TheGreatDiscovery116.png File:TheGreatDiscovery104.png File:TheGreatDiscovery236.jpg|Jack on a Flatbed File:PercyandtheBandstand4.png|Jack with Percy File:PercyandtheBandstand19.png|Jack and Alfie with CGI faces File:PercyandtheBandstand25.png File:KingoftheRailway28.png|Jack in full CGI File:KingoftheRailway288.png|Jack with Thomas and Percy File:KingoftheRailway387.png File:KingoftheRailway657.png File:KingoftheRailway688.png File:Jack'smodel.jpg File:Jackconceptart.png|Original concept art by Robert Gauld-Galliers File:JackCGIpromo2.png|Promotional image of Jack in CGI File:JackbyTommyStubbs.png|Jack as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Jack,Thomas,Cranky,TigerMothandLorry1.png|Jack, Thomas, Cranky, Tiger Moth and a Lorry File:Jack'sTracks!1.gif Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLPrototypeJack.jpg|ERTL prototype File:ERTLJack.PNG|ERTL File:Take-AlongJack.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayJack.jpg|Take-n-Play File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayJack.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayJack2.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterunmotorisedJack.jpg|Unmotorised TrackMaster File:Wind-upJack.jpg|Wind-up File:JackStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Jack2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book Category:The Pack Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles